


Bunny

by azriona



Series: Yuuri on Ice Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, M/M, Parenthood, Tumblr Prompt, but you'd never know it to read it, technically this is omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: Yakov doesn't actually hate Victor. It just feels that way sometimes.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from theladyofthesnow, who recently found an abandoned Easter bunny and as they are a wonderful human being, has been caring for it themselves. Hopefully they do not mind me sticking the prompt in the Words 'Verse. [Read it on Tumblr here.](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/172954529478/i-found-an-abandoned-easter-bunny-today-and-am)
> 
> Friends, please consider this a PSA to not give bunnies (or chicks!) as Easter. They are TERRIBLE gifts for small children unless you are fully prepared to care for them! (The bunnies/chicks. Also the children.)

“No,” said Victor firmly.

Anya’s eyes had the amazing ability to _grow_. They were approximately as big as oranges.

“Absolutely not,” said Victor again.

Anya puckered her tiny mouth into a rosebud. Her eyes were still growing – did that _happen_ outside of anime? Apparently, yes.

“Your grandmother will never allow it,” said Victor, but the firmness was wavering.

Anya swallowed, her lower lip trembling as much as the fluffy creature in her arms.

“Your father will _murder_ me,” said Victor, almost desperate.

The rate of growth of Anya’s eyes was directly proportional to the rate of Victor’s resolve crumbling.

Victor gave up, groaned, and covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t even know Yakov could _send_ a bunny to Japan!”

“Her name is Oscar,” said Anya, and cuddled her new pet close.

**Author's Note:**

> No bunnies were harmed in the writing of this fic.


End file.
